


Redefinition

by coinin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin
Summary: In which Genji is caught off-guard by a kiss.





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some kiss prompt ficlets from Tumblr.  
> [Bloomingcnidarians](http://bloomingcnidarians.tumblr.com/) asked for Gencio, "Caught off guard by a kiss," and this is what happened.

Genji is sitting at a table in the mess, bickering with Hanzo about ramen versus udon - Hanzo is, as usual, objectively wrong, and thinks udon is the superior noodle, when anyone with any taste knows tonkotsu ramen is the pinnacle of noodle perfection - when it happens: Lúcio wanders by, headphones over one ear and engrossed in something on his data pad, drapes himself over Genji’s back just long enough to press a distracted kiss to the side of Genji’s forehead and murmur “Hey babe,” and then wanders off. 

Genji’s brain short-circuits. 

He opens his mouth to say something - Hanzo’s grinning at him with the sort of smug delight that means he thinks he’s won an argument, but Genji can’t even remember what they were arguing over. He shuts his mouth again. Hanzo’s grin widens. 

Genji and Lúcio have been enjoying a mutually beneficial relationship of occasional stress relief for several months now: AKA coworkers - or possibly friends - with benefits, because when you’re a cyborg assassin working with a quasi-legal vigilante peacekeeping force, it’s hard to find dates. Lúcio has fans throwing themselves at him on social media, but the one time Genji had made a joke about groupies Lúcio had made an utterly disgusted face and said the idea made his skin crawl, which Genji can’t fault him for. There’s casual sex, which is what Genji thought they’d been having, and then there’s just plain weird, and he’s pretty sure groupies fall into the second category. 

But that hadn’t been a casual sex kiss. They’ve kissed before, desperate “fuck me now/faster” kind of of kisses, or perfunctory “thanks for the orgasm, see you later” kisses, but that had been something else entirely: Genji doesn’t have a huge frame of reference, but that kiss had felt _domestic_. 

And that was a startlingly pleasant thought. 

“I will leave you to your thoughts, little brother,” Hanzo says, interrupting Genji’s cascade of realizations. 

Shit. 

Hanzo is holding up his com like he’s just taken a photo, and Genji grabs belatedly at it, but he’s slow and Hanzo easily evades him, skipping backwards while tapping out something. There’s the distinctive noise of a sent message, and Genji slumps forward onto the table. 

Double shit. 

Hanzo pats him on the shoulder. 

“There there, little brother,” he says, insufferably smug. Genji flips him off without raising his head. His com is vibrating wildly, which means Hanzo definitely took a photo and definitely sent it to someone. 

When Genji rouses himself from his funk, he has twenty-seven new messages, all from Jesse, and all nothing but eggplant emoji interspersed with exploding head faces. _Ugh_. It’s like being back in Blackwatch again - and how had he managed to forget how annoying Jesse can be over text? 

The Shimadas didn’t raise cowards, so Genji replies to Jesse with a couple of middle fingers, and then goes in search of Lúcio. There’s a small conference room that Genji had helped Lúcio retrofit into a recording studio, and that’s where he checks first. Sure enough, Lúcio is there, surrounded by hardlight screens, three different keyboards, and a drum pad, but the piece of paper taped on the door as a makeshift recording light is green side out, so Genji knocks on the doorframe. 

Lúcio looks up, and smiles at the sight of Genji - the bright, warm smile that lights up his face and brings out the smile lines at the corners of his eyes and makes the person on the other end feel like they’re the center of the universe; the smile that Genji had pegged as Lúcio’s normal smile, but now he’s suddenly unsure.

“Genji, my man! What’s up?” Lúcio asks.

“Are we dating?” Genji blurts out. Then his ears catch up with his mouth and he winces, shuts his eyes for second. Shit shit _shit_. This is worse than when he was a teenager - teenaged Genji had been self-assured to the point of cockiness, and in retrospect, a complete prick.

“Uhhh,” Lúcio says, and Genji opens his eyes again to find him staring at Genji with confusion plain on his face. “I didn’t think so?”

Genji almost blurts out a reflexive _oh good_ , but he bites the words back at the last second.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” he says instead, allowing some humor to creep into his voice. The situation is objectively pretty funny, if he pretends it’s happening to someone else. It would be hilarious if it was Hanzo in his shoes.

“What brought this up?” Lúcio asks. He’s turned toward Genji completely, and now he leans back in his chair, arms crossed. Genji kind of wants to climb into his lap and distract him from this conversation, but the voice of responsibility (that sounds suspiciously like Zenyatta) is urging him to stay strong and power through the awkwardness.

“I like our arrangement,” Genji says slowly, gathering his thoughts.

“But...” Lúcio says, his smile dimming.

“You kissed me and it confused me,” Genji says, and winces again, because could he have said anything more pathetically stupid sounding?

“I kissed you?” Lúcio says, and now he sounds confused. “You mean like last night?”

“In the mess. Twenty minutes ago?” Genji says, and watches as Lúcio blinks rapidly and then stares into space with the air of a man running back through his memories of the last half hour.

“Oh! Ohhhhhh,” Lúcio draws the syllable out, and then he gives Genji an embarrassed smile. “Sorry? I wasn’t thinking-”

“No,” Genji interrupts before Lúcio can get any further. He finds that he really doesn’t want to hear Lúcio say the kiss was a mistake, even if it obviously had been one. “It was...” Genji pauses, wracking his brain for a better description than _nice_. “I enjoyed it.”

Now Lúcio’s smile is coming back. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, and there’s something in the way he emphasizes the syllable, something in his smile, and Genji knows he understands.

“Yes,” Genji replies.

“So you wanna do the boyfriends thing? Yeah, that sounds cool.” Lúcio stretches out to snag a bean bag from under one of the tables and drags it closer. “Come on, sit. But I warn you, I’m a demanding boyfriend.” There’s a twinkle in his eye that says he’s joking, and Genji grins in response.

“Oh, so the same as in bed,” Genji says, and gets a laugh out of Lúcio. “What did you say last night? ‘Put your back into it?’”

“Alright, alright,” Lúcio says through giggles, “you win, stop it. You have to listen to all the stuff I’m working on and tell me whether it’s shit.”

“I hope you don’t want an objective critic,” Genji replies, flopping down into the beanbag.

“Nah, that’s what my producer is for,” Lúcio says as he untangles a second pair of headphones from the morass of cables and audio gear spread across the tables. He sits down next to Genji in the bean bag, their shoulders shoved together and Lúcio’s legs thrown across Genji’s. “Put these on. Working title on this one is _Dragão Verde_ , and yeah, it might be about you.”

Lúcio’s cheeks are suspiciously dark as he finishes speaking. Genji frees his arm and wraps it around Lúcio’s shoulders, arranging them so they’re nestled together more comfortably, and smiles to himself as the music starts. Something tells him this is going to work out just fine.


End file.
